Dueño De La Maldad
by Luzbelita
Summary: Esa asquerosa sangre sucia tenía que pagar su atrevimiento, él era el gran Tom Riddle. Historia del primer asesinato de Tom Riddle y porque la marca tenebrosa esta en el antebrazo. OneShoot


**Hola a todos!, bueno este es un One-Shoot en respuesta al reto que Little PandOra propuso en el foro...  
Perdonen si tiene muchos errores, pero es mi primer one-shoot y espero mejorar! **

**Les dejo las condicones del reto  
**  
**TITULO: (a elección)  
GENERO: angst  
PLAZO: HASTA EL 30 DE AGOSTO  
SUMARIO: aqui apareceria Voldemort cuando tenía APROXIMADAMENTE 20 años (ya salido de Hogwarts). Cuando aun conservaba restos de humanidad. imaginense qué pensba este joven Tom Riddle cuando ya tenía su futuro escrito. Tiene que ocurrir en un escenario invernal (si es lluvioso, mejor), unica condición de esta especie  
RATING: T o M  
PAREJAS: si así lo desean, y si lo hacen, tiene que ser Bellatrix Lestrage... (siempre pense que algo había entre esos dos...) ACLARACIÓN: Pueden hacer la cantidad de personajes que quieran! Simplemente se pide mantener la escencia del personaje principal (Tom Riddle)**

* * *

Ese no había sido su mejor día. 

Cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo, toda la casa tembló por la rudeza del golpe. Se sacó la bufanda verde botella que llevaba con furia y se dejo caer en una silla vieja y negra, estaba demasiado enfadado.  
El departamento en el que el hombre se encontraba era pequeño y sucio, de un solo ambiente, la cocina estaba oxidada y largaba ruidos extraños, la angosta mesa de madera le faltaba un pedazo de pata y las sillas tambaleaban, no había cama, si no que en su reemplazo había un viejo y nada cómodo sofá con unas mantas arriba.  
El hombre estaba enojado y frustrado, movía su pierna constantemente tratando de calmar su rabia.  
El departamento era frió y afuera nevaba de una forma que desde hacía años no se veía, odiaba ese lugar, pero estaba solo, hace ya 3 años que había terminado Hogwarts y no quería la lastima de nadie, ya vendría el momento en el que los miraría a todos desde arriba y los aplastaría como la basura que eran.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó fuera de si, parándose y pateando la silla que dio un golpe seco contra la pared.

¿Quién se cree esa asquerosa sangre sucia¿Insinuársele, ella, una vulgar sangre sucia se atrevía a insinuársele a el poderoso Tom Riddle¡Jamás! Antes muerto que tener aunque sea el mismísimo pensamiento de ver a esa insulsa puta como un humano. Eran ese tipo de personas, las que tenían esa sangre, los que lo exasperaban y eran capaces de sacar su lado mas oscuro. Pero él era el elegido para acabar con todos ellos, una raza imperfecta que no merecía estar en el mundo, el crearía la raza perfecta, los sangre pura gobernarían el mundo y todos conocerían su nombre, se arrodillarían con tan solo escucharlo nombrar.

Sonrió más tranquilo al pensar aquello, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido esa mañana hizo que su rostro se ensombreciera de nuevo.

...Flash Back...

Bajó al negocio que se encontraba debajo de su departamento frotando sus manos para darles calor, esa mañana el frió era insoportable, la nieve cubría todo la ciudad, mirase por donde se mirase, todo era blanco.  
Lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento, no por el frió, el amaba el frió, solo que no soportaba compartir su preciado aire con aquellas personas tan innecesarias para el mundo.  
El calor del negocio hizo aflojar sus tensados músculos, entró con su pose aristocrático, creyéndose el dueño del mundo, todas las mujeres del lugar se dieron vuelta, porque no se podía negar que ese hombre de pelo negro azabache y ojos oscuros tenía algo que llamaba la atención de muchos, no era hermoso, pero era ese aire misteriosos lo que llamaba tanto la atención, su belleza era enigmática, les dedicó una mirada de superioridad a todos los que se encontraban allí adentro, murmurando insultos por lo bajo, pero su mirada se detuvo en una joven no mucho más mayor que él; de pelo negro como la noche y ojos grises, que lo miraba de esa manera que él tanto detestaba, odiaba más que a nadie a esa asquerosa sangre sucia, odiaba que se tomara el atrevimiento de siquiera mirarlo, era ella la causante de que todos sus días se vieran arruinados, era su manera de mirarlo, sin disimular aunque sea un poco, la forma en que buscaba cualquier pretexto para hablarle y tocarle ¿En verdad se creía lo suficientemente importante como para que él, justamente él posara sus ojos en ella? Si tuviera un poco de sentido común se hubiera reído ante tales insinuaciones, pero el no lo tenía, y eso solo lograba enervarlo.  
Miró instantáneamente su antebrazo izquierdo y se lo frotó fuertemente con una mueca de asco, tratando de limpiarse, se sentía sucio y asqueroso, tenía hasta ganas de quemarse esa parte del cuerpo, solo para tratar de quitarse la horrible sensación que había sentido cuando ella había posado sus manos en él "accidentalmente".

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó una voz suave que hizo que Tom dejara de frotar su brazo y mirara con odio a quien le hablaba.

- Aléjate de mi, sangre sucia- dijo con veneno apartándose de ella.

- Pero... Tom, yo solo quiero ayudarte- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la chica tratando de acercarse a el.

- Entiendo que no seas lo suficientemente inteligente, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar con tus asquerosas manos, no tolero que putas como vos me toquen- dijo rebajándola con la mirada.

- Tom no entiendo porque me odias ¿Hice algo malo?- dijo la chica entre sollozos.

Tom la miró de arriba abajo con asco y salió del lugar, pero antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó...

- ¡Auque no lo quieras ver, yo te amo Tom y algún día vendrás a mi!

...End Flash Back...

Se levantó de golpe enojado y con movimientos torpes se sirvió un vaso de whisky puro, lo bebió hasta el fondo y suspiró aliviado al sentir el fuego en su garganta, se quedó mirando el techo un tiempo, tratando de pensar la manera en que esa sangre impura dejara de molestarlo de una buena vez, todavía sentía su brazo molesto, tendría que encontrar la manera de sacarse esa molestia.

Lanzó un bufido al recordar que no había comprado las cosas esa mañana, y necesitaba comer si quería estar fuerte.

Sin muchas ganas camino hasta la puerta y salió del lugar.

Sintió el viento chocar en su cara, pero no le dio mucha importancia, siguió caminando inmutable, sin dirigirle una mirada a nadie, no sintió necesario ese acto, todos allí sabían quien era el y que sentía hacia ellos, todos lo respetaban.

- Señor...- dijo una voz asustada a sus espaldas.

Suspiró cansado y giró lo suficiente como para que se le viera su perfil.

- Señor¿cómo esta?- preguntó un hombre realmente asqueroso, era bajito, pelado y su rostro estaba deformado, siempre había tenido la sensación de que era una especie de humillante elfo domestico, lo idolatraba excesivamente, como en ese momento en que hacía una reverencia tan exagerada que su respingada nariz casi rozaba el suelo helado.

- Estaba bien, hasta que vos te dignaste a hablarme- dijo con repulsión.

El hombre pareció asustarse ante lo dicho, ya que rápidamente se incorporo y empezó a tartamudear.

- Yo... eh... señor no... perdón- tartamudeó alejándose cada vez mas de él.

- ¡CALLATE!- gritó Tom.

Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lagrimas de decepción, no hacía el, si no de decepción hacia el mismo por haber arruinado el día de aquel hombre que el tanto admiraba, no sabía que decir, solo caminaba para atrás como una rata cobarde.

Tom rió de lado, divertido ante la reacción de ese deforme, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Ese día definitivamente parecía empeorar cada vez más.

- No deberías ser así con él, se nota que te quiere mucho.

- No te metas en esto sangre sucia- escupió con veneno,

Sus ojos grises se llenaron de lagrimas de indignación, pero se guardo todo su orgullo y tragó saliva ruidosamente y volvió a mirarlo con compasión.

- Tom, no se que te hice para que me odies, pero yo siempre voy a estar para cuando me necesites- dijo con dulzura.

El moreno encolerizó.

- No necesito tu compasión sangre sucia, la tuya ni la de nadie ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir?- dijo con poca paciencia.

- Tom, he aguantado tus humillaciones mucho tiempo, y las seguiré aguantando todo el tiempo que sea necesario, porque se que algún día te abrirás conmigo y me dirás que es lo que te hace así, veré al hombre que esta detrás de la mascara- dijo comprensivamente esperando ver su reacción.

- El único Tom que hay es el que estas viendo acá, es el que en cualquier momento te va a matar- dijo acercándose a ella y agarrandola de los hombros con fuerza.

La chica lanzó un gemido de dolor por la fuerza de sus hombros, pero seguía mirándolo con la misma ternura, aquella ternura que sacaba de quicio a Tom, con miedo posó sus dos manos en sus hombros tratándolo de calmar, un gesto noble que no logro mas que sacar su ira.

- No me toques sangre sucia, me das asco- dijo apretado con más fuerza sus hombros, tal fuerza que su abrigo se empezaba a humedecer por la sangre que comenzaba a brotar.

En un gesto desesperado para tratar de calmarlo, la joven acarició su pálido rostro con manos temblorosas.

-¡PLAF!

La cachetada dio de pleno en la mejilla de la chica que cayó al piso en un golpe seco, la chica quedó tirada en el piso llorando desesperadamente.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme impura de mierda!

- ¡Ciprila¡Me llamo Ciprila Tom¿Nunca vas a entender lo que siento por vos?- rogó llorando más fuerte.

Tom camino a zancadas hacia donde estaba ella y de un movimiento la levanto en el aire, la chica tenía los pies en el aire y pataleaba desesperada.

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a hablarme y tocarme¿Me escuchaste?- gritó zarandeándola violentamente.

Esperó unos segundos pero ella no contestaba, solo lloraba desconsolada.

Asqueado por la patética actuación de la morena decidió soltarla de un fuerte tirón contra el piso, sorprendida por la reacción de Tom, Ciprila solo atinó a taparse la cara antes de caer en un mala posición que hizo que su cabeza diera de lleno con la punta de la escalera, la sangre empezó a salir sin control alguno por el rostro de la chica, buscó desesperada el rostro de Tom por su ayuda, pero su vista se nublaba y solo podía escuchar una risa malévola y enfermiza.

- Levántate sangre sucia- ordenó Tom levantándola por los hombros sin ninguna delicadeza, cuando quedo a su estatura vio con satisfacción el rostro de Ciprila desfigurado por la sangre, no tardaron en empezar las convulsiones, era asqueroso ver como tanta sangre salía de su boca, para ser especifico "Sangre Sucia", se movía constantemente tratando de soltarse de los brazos de su atacante, ya no veía nada, pero la desesperación que mostraba su rostro dejaba saber que ella estaba consiente de quien la atacaba, y era eso lo que hacía que estuviera tan alterada, el saber que la persona que la tenía por los hombros no tendría compasión por ella.

Tom desvió su vista de la demacrada hacía su capa negra que se llenaba de sangre y la soltó con asco, tratando de alguna manera limpiar su capa sin tener que mancharse sus preciadas manos, un poco frustrado por como se encontraba su ropa sacó su varita del bolsillo y lanzó un hechizo que dejo su capa sin rastro de la sangre de la chica que todavía se encontraba en el piso, intentando controlar su sangre, fallando estrepitosamente, Ciprila tosió fuertemente lanzando otro chorro de sangre, cosa que hizo que Tom se acordara de ella.

Caminó hasta quedar al costado de ella y con fuerza pateó su estomago haciéndola tener otra convulsión.

- ¡Que débil resultaste ser impura!- dijo con una carcajada siniestra que hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca a Ciprila, Tom sacó su varita de ave de fénix y con una sonrisa tétrica le apunto a Ciprila- Aunque era de esperarse ¿No? Eres una asquerosa sangre sucia ¡Cruciatus!...

- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó Ciprila a todo pulmón, sentía como mil agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable, ya no sentía la mitad de su cuerpo, solo podía llorar, y eso era lo único que hacía.

- Seguí gritando y llorando, porque eso es lo único que podes hacer, lo único para lo que sirves es para eso, tu insulsa y sin sentido vida me da nauseas- dijo pateándola con mas fuerza.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Ciprila levanto su rostro que estaba irreconocible y en un murmullo casi inaudible dijo

- Tom, por favor... A-acaba con... conmigo

Nadie en su lugar la habría escuchado, pero Tom tenía muy buen oído y pudo escuchar claramente lo dicho por la chica y no podía sentirse mas satisfecho.

- Solo porque soy piadoso, voy a cumplir tu deseo, porque me da pena tu triste vida- la chica solo esperaba el impacto del hechizo que acabaría con su vida- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta, lo último que Ciprila llego a ver antes de que el rayo verde diera de lleno en su pecho, fue los ojos de Tom que tenían un brillo de demencia, ya no gritaba solo se movía por instinto, solo quería que todo acabara, dejar de sentir la tremenda tristeza que ahora sentía. Su deseo fue cumplido y la chica de un momento a otro dejó de moverse desesperada, ahora no movía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, sus ojos todavía se encontraban húmedos por las lagrimas derramadas, pero ya no tenían ninguna expresión, los gritos habían parado, el aire estaba pesado, y solo se podía escuchar las carcajadas de Tom.

Las personas normales sienten su alma quebrar cuando matan por primera vez a alguien, sienten que matan una parte de ellos mismos, saben que jamás volverán a ser los mismos, no después de haber acabado con la vida de una persona de la manera en que Tom acabo con la de Ciprila, algunos quedan locos, incapaces de cargar con semejante culpa, otros se hace los desentendidos y fingen que nada pasó, hay muchas maneras de tratar de quitarse el cargo de conciencia, de tratar de recuperar ese pedazo de alma que ya esta perdido.  
Pero él no era una persona normal, y Tom lo sabía, era consiente del poder que había entre sus manos, solo faltaba ponerlo en practica, el destino no existía, él manejaba su vida y tomaba sus decisiones, él ya había tomado la decisión antes de darse cuenta, cambiaría el rumbo del mundo, todo giraría a su alrededor, el sería el destino, jamás nadie se atrevería a contradecirlo ¿Contradecir al mayor mago de todos los tiempo? Todos se arrodillarían ante él, nadie podría comparar su poder, ni siquiera intentarlo, les daría una lección a todos; todos lo respetarían y querrían seguirlo, armaría todo un ejercito, el ejercito más fuerte que nadie haya visto en todos los tiempo...

Se miró el antebrazo derecho y una sonrisa vacía se dibujo en su rostro, ya se le había ocurrido la manera de sacarse esa maldita molestia que todavía sentía aun después de haber matado a esa arrastrada puta, y también sabía muy bien quien sería el primer privilegiado que la llevaría.

Talvez si había sido un buen día después de todo.

* * *

**En el fic se ve como a una enamorada de Tom, una hija de muggles, que Tom la termina matando, es verdad, la mujer era una arrastrada que se re dejo maltratar, pero bueno, estaba enamorada. Tambien me parecio importante mostrar ese pequeño dialogo que Tom tiene con el hombre ese, ya que él con el tiempo se volvería su primer "Mortifago".**

**Tambien se me ocurrió una idea de porque la marca tenebrosa esta en el antebrazo izquierdo, es ahi donde ella lo toca y por eso el se vive frotando, y cuando dice que ya sabe en quien usarla, en el hombre que lo idolatra.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Cuidensen!**

**BesoStoneSs...**

**Luzbelita!**


End file.
